Juste une peluche
by Diri-chan
Summary: Aux portes de la mort, Dilandau laisse échapper un secret. Son secret. En entendant ces mots, Van ne parvient pas à l'achever. Il se demande si tout le monde ne devrait pas avoir le droit à un souhait, ne serait-ce qu'une peluche. V
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Escaflowne

Genre : one-shot ( a moins que j'ai de l'inspiration pour une suite )

Disclaimer : l'idée de la fic est à moi est c'est déjà pas mal. Je laisse les personnages et l'univers à leurs auteurs d'origine, moi j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper XD

Note : je dédis cette fanfics à toutes les fans de Dilandau

Juste une peluche

Il a beaucoup plu, depuis qu'il est tombé. Dilandau est griévement blessé.

Il sait que personne n'y portera d'attention. Certains remarqueront sa disparition avec soulagement. D'autres avec un sourrire.

Combien s'inquiéteront ? Très peu, pour ne pas dire aucun.

Il en a conscience alors qu'il se vide peu à peu de son sang. Alors qu'il sent sa tête s'alourdir et un profond sommeil le prendre. Il sait qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Mais il ne peux pas se sauver. Ni espérait une quelquonque aide extérieure.

Allen s'avance petit à petit au milieu du champ de guerre. Il sait que _sa soeur_ est tombé. Que _Dilandau_ est tombé.

Ses cheveux trempés se balance au grès de sa course le long de son dos. Quelques gouttes sans échappes. Couleurs carmines du sang de ses ennemis.

Dilandau n'a pas le temps de se sentir happé par le sommeil éternel qu'une pression lourde et dure se fait sentir sur son cou. L'étranglant. Meurtrissant un peu plus la chair déjà tant blessé.

Il ouvre les yeux, péniblement, pour voir son ennemi de toujours.

Pourtant le regard qu'il posa sur Van ne fut pas un regard empli de haine comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Non.

Dilandau aller sans doutes mourrir. Et il voulait se confiait. C'est pourquoi il murmura entre deux larmes

"tu sais ... j'aurai ... tellement voulu avoir cette peluche ... même si je savais qu'on me puni..."

Van lacha le corps inerte d'un coup. Comme brulait par les mot du mourant.

Il ne comprennait pas.

Ne comprenait pas ce que c'est mot vennait faire dans cette bouche.

Et il voulait des explications. Il sentait qu'il allait être tourmenté des heures par c'est quelques mots si Dilandau vennait à mourrir.

Van retira l'un de ses gants. Sa résolution prise, et appuya fermement sa main contre l'hémoragie. Il cria de toute ses forces à Merle de venir l'aider. La fille-chatte avait une ouïe hors du commun peut-être l'entendrai-t-elle ?

Pourtant elle ne vint pas.

A sa place arriva Allen. Tout essouflé de sa course. Il regarda étrangement le prince. Puis _sa soeur_. Et fit demi-tour pour aller chercher de l'aide après s'être assurer des intentions de Van.

_... une dizaine de jours plus tards ..._

Lorsque Dilandau s'éveilla...

Le blanc autour de lui...

Les murs blancs.

Les draps blancs.

Tout blancs. Dans son champs de visions tout du moins. Il ne parvennait pas à tournait la tête . Il analysa lentement qu'il avait une minerve autour du cou. Juste après il entendit une respiration, pès de son oreille. A moins qu'il n'eut sentit avant le souffle chaud. Il ne savait plus très bien.

Tout se qui comptait c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Que quelqu'un veillait sur son sommeil.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendormit ... sereinnement.

Allen, regardait la scène d'un oeil critique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Van avait sauvé _Dilandau_, ni pourquoi il veillait sur son sommeil. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de le blesser. Dilandau n'était qu'un enfant à qui on avait déjà fait bien trops de mal.

Dilandau entrouvre un oeil. Puis le second. Ce coup si c'est la douleur qu'il sent en premier. Mais atténué, comme derrière un voile. Sentation étrange, très étrange.

Puis il entends sa voix.

La voix de son magnifique ennemi : Van.

" C'est quoi cet'istoire de nounours ?"

Le son lui parviens par accout. Mais il comprends les paroles. Ses yeux s'éccarquillent. Il n'a pas pu lui dire ça ! Pas à lui ! Dans son cerveau les mots ce bousculle entre coupé de pardon. Il ne devait pas en parlait, pardon, pardon. Il serait sage, pardon. Il ne demanderai plus, pardon, promis, jurés ... pardon ... pardon.

" ne ... frappez pas ...

- que ...

- s'il-vous plait je serrai sage !"

La gorge de Van se resserre, tout comme celle de Dilandau. Les voilà perdu dans la folie du blessé qui divague entre des "pardon" et des "promi, je recommencerai pas, je ne demanderai plus".

En démêlant bien tout. Au bout de quelques heures. Van décide d'agir.

Il sort.

Dilandau tremble au milieu du lit. Persuadé dans sa fièvre qu'on va le punir. Qu'on va lui faire .. mal.

Il ne se rends pas compte du temps qui passe ... soudain Van réapparait. Il a un petit mouvement brusque avant de se tappir sur lui-même.

Dans les bras de Van, une petite peluche en forme d'ourson assis. Une simple peluche de tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Les yeux de Dilandau s'écarquille, se remplisse de larmes sans pour autant les laissez couler.

"pour ... moi ?" murmure-t-il.

A ce moment là le prince lui tends la peluche qui gagne les mains du blessé.

La peluche tout contre lui, contre son torse couvert de bandage, il sent la douceur du pelage synthétique. Il tient la peluche fermement entre ses bras. Personne ne la lui volera. On lui a donné, ce répète-t-il fermement.

Allen s'approche discrètement de Van et lui murmure "ce n'est qu'un enfant ... on lui a volé sa vie. On en a fait un monstre. Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant..."

FIN ( je sais c'est sadique )


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Escaflowne

Genre : Dilandau X Van... classifié par l'auteur dans 'truc bizzare '

Note : Suite de Juste une peluche, et oui ! Tout arrive !

Une petite boulle de poils

Dilandau était mal... Si mal. Des mois était passés depuis que Van lui avait offert la peluche. Aujourd'hui encore, il était dans ce lit d'hopital. Dans cette chambre blanche et sans personnalité. La peluche toujours ancré contre lui.

Pourtant ... il était attaché. Des sangles le maintenait au lit. L'empêchant de se tourner et de prendre l'ourson dans ses bras. L'empêchant d'appréciait ce contact doux et chaud. Il en aurait eut pourtant bien besoin...

Ce retrouver dans cette position le ramener à ses souvenirs douloureux.

Personne n'avait voulu l'acceuillir à part Allen. Qui n'en avait pas le droit. Van avait gagné la guerre. Et lui .. lui ... il était fixait à ce lit. Soudain sans que personne ne puisse s'y attendre il se mit à crier ... crier ... crier. Il voulait qu'on le détache !

Un infermier arriva, et d'un produit l'endormit. Alors que les affres de se sommeil douloureux le capturait il continuaut sa lituanie. "juste qu'on me détache ... juste qu'on me détache ..."

Inconsciemment dans son sommeil, il s'affaissa contre la peluche. En recherche de réconfort.

Lorsque Van avait offert la peluche à Dilandau ... Allen avait réellement espéré que le prince s'occupe de _sa soeur_, de _Dilandau_. Mais Van avait été très occuper ... par sa victoire. Les foyers était à reconstruirent. La nourriture à distribuer. Il fallait s'occuper de tout les orphelins. Et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait... Ou alors il fallait retrouver leur famille. Le royaume entier était ainsi à rebatir. Re-faire les routes de comerces. Passer les accords nessécaires avec les uns et les autres, pour que cela ce mette rapidement en place... "Oui, le jeune homme était déborder ,pensa Allen avec amertume. Mais il aurait pu ne pas oublier Dilandau. Ne pas lui refusait la "garde" de _sa soeur_. Allen l'avait cherché durant si longtemps, que s'en était sadique de le séparer de lui... pourtant Van l'avait fait.

Et par stricte mesure de sécurité, les infermiers avait trouvé préférables d'attacher Dilandau au lit. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas les blesser... et aussi par vengeance. Car le guymelef rouge avait fait de nombreuses victimes dans leurs rangs.

Allen était fou de rage en voyant cela. En voyant l'état de Dilandau. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il partit chercher Van. Le trouvant occuper à distribuer de la nourriture aux femmes et aux enfants. Et qu'il lui saisit le bras, s'en s'occuper des cris de protestations du prince, pour le trainer jusqu'à l'hopital. Jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur. Lui hurlant, et le suppliant consécutivement de s'en occuper ... un petit peu.

Oui, les orphelins, les femmes, les enfants ... les blessés ... le peuple avait besoin de lui... mais Dilandau aussi.

Van ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qu'il eut devant lui. Le jeune homme semblait si vulnérable ... si maigre ... Il avait pourtant donné des ordres pour que son _ennemi _soit bien traité.

Sans attendre il defit les sangles, et pris le jeune homme contre lui. Dilandau se débattit un instant, le temps de récupérer la peluche avant de se laisser aller contre le torse chaud et protecteur de Van.

"s'il te plait ... ne me laisse pas ici ... je veux partir ... s'il te plait..."

Face aux suppliques du jeune homme, Van le confia à Allen. Ses ordres étaient simples. Chaque nuit, Dilandau devrait dormir au palais. Dans une chambre fermait à clef. La journée par contre il serrais libre... enfin il serrais libre d'aller avec Allen, ou de rester enfermer...

Lorsque la reconstruction de la capital n'aurait plus besoin de lui, ce serais à Van de s'en occuper... car Dilandau semblait l'adorer.

C'est ainsi que Dilandau aurait du passer sa première nuit hors de l'hopital. Dans une petite chambre au couleur chaleureuse, avec un lit simple, une table de chevet. La chambre n'avait pas de bougie, pas d'éclairage ... trop dangereux suivant les gardes. La seul lumière dont disposerait Dilandau était celle du couloir.

Aurait du, parce qu'il n'y rentra jamais. La pièce était exigue, chaleureuse, mais exigue .. et Diandau semblait en avoir une peur phobique. Impossible de le faire rentrer de sa propre volonté. Allen essaya tant bien que mal. Et il se voyait mal utilisait la force pour contraindre _sa soeur_ à quoique ce soit le jours de _sa libération_.

Les gardes en eurent, eux, vite assez du manège de Dilandau. Ils auraient bien aimé l'empoigner et le jeter dans sa jolie _cellule_. Mais les ordres de leur prince était formel. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à leur ennemi. Alors l'un d'eux alla chercher celui qui avait donné ces ordres contraignant : Van.

Le prince était dehors entrain de construire un baraquement un peu spéciale. Beaucoups d'anciens animaux domestiques qui avait réchappé on ne sait comment à la guerre trainaient dans les rues. Et ils devenaient dangereux maintenant qu'ils étaient affamé, surtout que des maladies tels que la rage risqué de pointé le bout de leur museau bientôt ... très bientôt ... S'ils ne faisaient rien.

Mais Merle y avait penser. Et avec quelques volontaires elle avait proposé que l'on construire la première "SPA" de la capitale. On y nourrirai les animaux, les empêcheraient de divaguer dans les rues sans collier ... Cela limiteraient les maladies et les risques. Et puis si des gens avaient perdu leurs chiens ou leurs chats durant la guerre ils auraient peut-être une chance de les retrouvaint. En même temps ils pourraient logeait une voir deux familles dans le baraquement des _gardiens_ du chenil.

L'idée plut à Van. Et ces pour ça qu'ils étaient attellé à la construction de cet enclos depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital.

Les enfants les aidaient à transporté les briques, une par une, tout en riant aux éclats. Ils s'amusaient bien.

Un de ses soldats arriva, au pas, tranquillement. Van reconnut immédiatement le soldat : l'un des deux qu'il avait laissé exprès devant la porte de la cellule de son _ennemi_, de Dilandau. Il allait vers lui, furieux qu'il ai quitté son poste quand une petite fille surgit devant lui les larmes au yeux.

Des ses mains un petit chiot mort.

" Dit monsieur, ils sont pô tous mort ! Heins ? Ze veux pô moi qu'ils soient tous morts !"

Van, resta sur place. Il prit le cadavre du petit chiot, désireux de ne pas le laisser plus longtemps dans les bras de la filette. Et lui demanda où était les autres... faisant fit du soldat qui avait commencait à parler. Il détourna les talons et dans un trou, entre trois décombre, il vu une magnifique chiene. Enfin ce qui avait été une magnifique chienne... Elle était morte. Il déposa le petit cadavre à ses côtés. Murmurant qu'il ne fallait pas les séparé. Puis un par un, vérifia que tout les chiots étaient bien mort.

Au dernier chiot, le plus petit et le plus chetif, il ferma les yeux et eut un soupir. Il était tous mort ... et celui-là ? Il devait vérifier ... mais il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas découvrir sa mort. Il le voulait vivant, en signe d'espoir... Il allait ouvrir les yeux, ayant fini sa prière muette lorsqu'il sentit un léger pincement au bout de son poigt.

Les yeux grands écarquillé Van, comprit que le chiot était affamé. Il cherchait despérément à téter le bout de son doigt... Le prince eut un petit rire. Et murmura à l'adresse de la fillette " non, il ne sont pas tous morts. Celui-ci est vivant" tout en lui faisant un grand sourrire.

Puis il alla donnait l'emplacement des corps aux hommes un peu plus loin. Il ne fallait pas les laissaient comme ça. Trop de risque de mladie .. et puis rien que par respect.. Enfin, il leur demanda de les enterrer ensemble.

Ce n'est qu'après tout cela qu'il laissa le soldat lui parlait.

" Le prisonnier que vous nous avez confiez refuse de rentrer dans sa cellule, on voulait savoir si on ne pouvait vraiment pas utilisez des moyens plus **efficaces** .. monsieur.

- Alors, et d'une ... c'est pas une cellule mais une chambre ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai faites aménagés spécialement il me semble. Et de deux c'est pas un prisonnier ! Mais Dilandau ! Et de trois ! Il me semble que mes ordres avait été formel ! Pas de moyens violent employé avec lui."

Sans laissé le temps au soldat de bredouillé quelques excuses discrettes, il partit en direction du _palais_. Le vrai _palais_ était plus loin. Ils l'avaient reconstruit en priorité, s'appuiyant sur les murs encore valide pour construire les maisons. Van appelais son _palais_, une petite ferme, pas complètement détruite, avec des sous-sol impressionnant. Trois familles y logeait encore, mais petit à petit, elles partaient, leurs vrais logements reconstruits.

La chambre aménagé pour Dilandau étaient à l'étage, entouré de cellule. Le prince ne pouvait permettre à tous ces ennemis de s'enfuir ou de causer la panique dans la capitale ... alors son palais était devenu une petite prison en plus d'acceuillirent des familles... A l'étage, les cellules, au rez-de-chaussé, la cuisine, la salle de bain, et trois chambres, au sous-sol... d'autres chambres... encore. Mais une vrai prison était prévu. Van n'aimait pas acceuillirent les prisonniers sous son toit, de plus ils étaient plutôt entassé ...

Mais il était loin, très loin de ces considérations lorsqu'il monta vers la chambre de Dilandau. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir. Devant lui, Allen faisait des pieds et des mains pour calmer Dilandau et le persuadé de rentrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme lui semblait terrorisé, les gardes lui barait le chemin des deux côtés, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Voyant Van, Dilandau eut un mouvement de recul ses anciennes habitudes reprennant le pas. Puis un garde lui cria qu'il en avait assez, il fallait qu'il rentre alors ... le prisonnier bondi contre Van. Ce blotissant contre lui... en larmes.

Dans sa tête les idées dansaient furieusement. Pourquoi !? pourquoi !!!? Voulez-t-on toujours lui faire du mal !? Il ne pouvait pas rentrez... Il ne pouvait pas ... Et il espérait vraiment que Van le comprendrait et l'emmèrait. Qu'il ne le forcerait pas à rentrer dans cette _pièce_. Diandau ne remarqua même pas le petit chiot entre lui et Van. Il se contentait de s'accrocher désespérement à Van, comme à une bouée de secours...

Contre toute attente Van referma un bras sur son _ennemi_, le maintenant contre lui tout en prennant garde au chiot. Il fit signe aux gardes et à Allen de se retirer. Ce dernier eut d'ailleur beaucoup de mal à abandonner _sa soeur_ dans les bras de Van... mais il finit par partir.

Van fut le premier à prendre la parole...

" La chambre ne te plait pas ?

- si ... mais ...

- mais ?

- claustro ... claustrophobe...

- Tu es claustrophobe !? s'écria alors Van en l'éloignant de lui pour le regarder bien dans les yeux."

Dilandau reprit à se moment là du poil de la bête ! Hurlant un "oui et alors !!" à Van. Oui il était claustrophobe, oui il était faible ! ... et maintenant il avait peur... Les derniers qui avait découvert qu'il était claustro, étaiennt les médecins qui s'amusaient à faire des expériences sur lui ... Et ils n'avaient pas étaient tendre du tout. Il l'avait enfermer, sans s'occuper de ses hurlements à fendre l'âme, prétendant qu'ils faisaient ça pour l'endurcir...

Ses souvenirs remontaient à la vue de Dilandau tel un flot innintérrompu... et ca lui faisait mal. Si mal... Van allait-il l'enfermer ? Le jeune homme en avait bien peur...

Van ne comprit pas la révolte de Dilandau. Par contre il comprit que la pièce était bien trop sombre et bien trop petite pour un claustrophobe aussi perturbé que son _ennemi_.

Il lui attrapat la main, provoquant un nouveau tremblement chez Dilandau, puis retournant la paume il y mit le chiot dedans.

"C'est pour toi. Maintenant suis-moi."

Avec toute la désinvolture qu'il pouvait faire preuve, Van entreprit de descendre les escaliers mennant au rez de chaussez sans ce retournez... Puis d'ouvrir sa propre chambre, la plus grande à Dilandau.

Le claustrophobe le suivit. Les yeux grands ouverts. Où été le piège... Es-ce que Van cherchait à avoir sa confiance pour mieux l'humilier ensuite ? ... Dilandau s'effondra au milieu du couloir. Il en avait assez... Assez ... Les medecins qu'ils avaient cotoiyer durant son enfance se regaler à se petit jeu là. Tu veux une chambre ? Oui. D'accord. Et il finissait dans un cachot humide avec 5 ou 6 adultes malodorant pour lui faire peur. Le déstabiliser.. Tout pour pouvoir le modelé à leur guise ensuite, lorsqu'il n'avait plus aucun repère.

Van se retourna. Il ne connaissait pas le passé de son _ennemi_. Mais ... Dilandau était attendrissant, recroquevillai sur lui-même le chiot au creux de sa main, la peluche glissait dans son coude...

D'un sourrire il le fit se relever avant de le coucher dans son lit.

" Allez. Maintenant tu dors. Sinon Allen va pas être content !" rigola-t-il tout en le bordant.

Il laissa la porte entrouverte, pour qu'il n'ai pas d'autres crises de claustrophobie et posta deux gardes devant la porte. Lui-même dormirait dans la chambre prévue pour Dilandau. Pas de problème.

Au petit matin... Un cri. Van se réveille en sursaut. Il se précipite a l'origine du cri.

Le long des mains de Dilandau. Du sang s'écoulant gouttes à gouttes. Lentement.

Au sol. Un des gardiens.

A côté l'autre gardien.

Dilandau semble tremblait de tout ces membres. Les yeux écarquillait sur sa main.

Il a tué le garde...

Van aussi tremble. Il désarme son _ennemi_. Et alors qu'il voudrait le rammenné dans sa chambre avant de tiré cette affaire au clair. Dilandau s'agrippe à lui, pleurant... murmurant "_pardon... _", "_pardon... _"

Le prince le serre tout contre lui. Et regardant autour ... il comprends. Le chiot..

"Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demande-t-il durement au garde toujours vivant.

- Le petit clebs est venue emmerdé Jean. Alors ben, il l'as poussé. Pour qu'le chiot retourne dans la piole du prisonnier. Et là, l'autre fou lui as sauté dessus, et lui as volé son arme avant de le tué."

Le mort, Jean semble-t-il, avait du faire un peu plus que poussé le chiot, vu que l'animal gisait inconscient un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Une claque retentit sur le garde. Van est en colère, et l'autre le comprends. Il choisis de battre retraite alors que Van lui cri d'aller s'occuper 'gentiment' des autres prisonniers. Puis lorsque cet idiot à disparu il se rends compte que Dilandau est toujours dans ses bras. S'attendant aux réprimandes... mais tout ce que Van fait c'est de s'ocucper du chiot.

Plutard lorsque Dliandau s'endors le chiot contre lui, Van les regardes avec tristesse et au moment de se détournait murmure :

"Ne t'inquiète plus. Je vais m'occuper de toi."


End file.
